1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a speaker installer. More particularly, the invention relates to a speaker installer that is structurally simpler to enable speakers to be installed in or uninstalled from a ceiling or a wall easily and swiftly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In stores, department stores, shops and factories, speakers have been an effective tool to pass messages to the people. Speakers are placed in the proper locations. When there is a need to send a message to the people, broadcast may be carried out through these speakers.
For the sake of appearance and safety, speakers are usually hidden. Speakers are usually securely installed in holes formed in a ceiling or wall. In addition, speakers are usually in flush with the outer surface of the ceiling or wall and they should be firmly installed and should not be accidentally bumped to ensure a long service life.
Also, it would be difficult for ordinary people to install speakers. In addition, this is a need to maintain, upgrade and replace them because they are not of durable goods. In the prior art, speakers are firmly fixed in a ceiling or a wall. Therefore, future maintenance of them would be difficult to carry out and higher cost and more time would be needed in the maintenance.
In Taiwan patent no. 097,206,749, a swift installation device for speakers is disclosed. In the invention, engagement design is used to enable a speaker to be installed in or uninstalled from a ceiling or a wall easily.
However, most of the installation devices of the prior art are structurally complicated and hence the maintenance of speakers is difficult to do. Therefore, they need to be improved.
From the above, we can see that the installation devices of the prior art have many disadvantages and need to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages in the prior art, the inventor has put a lot of effort into the subject and has successfully come up with the in-ceiling, in-wall one button installer of the present invention.